Prove It
by Tate Icasa
Summary: A collection of interconnected stories involving the Matchmaker!Tardis, a few funny situations and an almost PWP. Yes, that means theres a lemon here. Eventually. I hope. [TenRose]
1. Multilingual

Doctor Who

Prove It: Multilingual

**Note:** The **Bold**is the Tardis talking in the the Doctor's mind. This takes place some time after School Reunion but before The Impossible Planet, and its AU from there. For some reason, directly prior to this story, the Tardis' telepathic translation thing-a-ma-bob stopped working and the Doctor tried to improvise. Badly.

"I _thought_," Rose panted as the Tardis door slammed shut, "That you spoke their language! Properly!"

"I did! . . . About six hundred years ago."

"Six hundred years - Doctor!"

"What? I didn't do _too_ badly."

"_Right_. And the reason we were running for our lives, then?"

"Exercise?"

"You're impossible!"

"Thank you." He did a little bow.

Rose laughed. "So, what did you actually say to them?"

"Oh, something akin to 'your parents were gargoyle's,' I believe. Which is completely untrue, by the way, because I've _met_ their parents. Nice people, and _very_ un-gargoyle-like." He nodded.

"Ah. So, you dragged me to this planet so you could insult people you like in a language you can barely speak?"

"No! Well, yes, but not on purpose. You can hardly expect me to keep up with every evolution of every language in the universe."

"Can't I?"

"Alright, maybe you could. I don't know, let me check. There'd be all the earth languages, that'd be close to five thousand right there. Rose, why _does_ your planet have so many languages? It's one of the only worlds with more than ten!"

Rose shrugged.

"Right, so, we round Earth to five thousand, and then there's-"

"Oh, no you don't. You can't just go listing all those languages, you've got to say something in them. Otherwise, how's a girl to know you're not just making up numbers?"

"Fine, then, what should I say?"

"How should I know? Surprise me."

He considered a moment. "Alright. You may want to sit down, it could take a while."

After Rose had complied, she nodded at him and he began. Pacing across the room, hands clasped behind his back, he went through every language he knew, some more exotic than others. Several hours later he finally slowed to a stop.

"And that's without all the Earth languages. Do I _really _have to go through them all? I'm bored."

Rose considered making him continue for a moment. She was most certainly _not_ bored, listening to (and watching) the Doctor.

"Oh, alright. You don't have to go through them."

He grinned. "Right then, that's. . .651,692,339,651,785,423,399,871,750. So, over four-fifths of all the languages that ever will be."

"Show off. So, what'd you say?"

"It was an apology. Most useful phrase in the universe."

**Liar.**

"Oh. Well, if you don't need me then, I'm just gonna go to my room." She got up and turned to go.

**Tell her the truth.**

"Rose." He called.

She paused at the door and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I lied."

"'bout what?"

"It wasn't an apology."

"So what was it?" She leaned back against the door.

He met her eyes and she found herself unable to move as he started to walk toward her.

"Doctor? What was it? What did you say?"

He stopped only an inch in front of her, doing nothing but staring down at her.

"Doctor?" She said in a small voice. "Doctor, you're scaring me!"

He put his hands o n her shoulders.

"Doctor?"

"Rose."

"What are you-?"

He cut her off by putting one finger to her lips.

She nodded.

**Doctor, _tell her_.**

The finger on her lips was removed, and the hand cupped her face, forcing her chin up.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

Her barely audible gasp of surprise was stiffled by his lips on hers, just as soft and supple as she'd imagined (not that she'd imagined often, mind you). Her hands, previously crossed over her chest, fell to her sides in shock before he regained enough sense to wrap them around the Doctor's neck, pulling him closer.

Neither could have broken eye contact if they'd wanted to, not that either wanted to. Finally, much sooner than either would have liked, they were forced to separate for air.

"Wow." Rose breathed.

The Doctor simply nodded in reply.

"And you really said that in all those languages?"

"All 651,692,339,651,785,423,399,871,750 and one. Yes."

"I didn't picture you as the sappy time."

"I am not _sappy._"

"Oh, _really._"

"Yes, _really._"

"Prove it."

**Doctor, if you two make a mess on my controls, I will personally make sure the next month of your lives is full of misery.**

"Right." He said, looking up. "Not here then."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Tardis." He said absently. "Practically threatened to send us to hell if we don't get to a bedroom."

"Now I don't she said all _that_."

"Well, maybe not those exact words, but the meaning's the same."

In the now empty control room, the Tardis controls flashed, and a sound not unlike laughter crackled through the static on the speakers.


	2. Sappy

Doctor Who

Prove It: Sappy

**Note:** Yes, there is a missing scene here. I will soon be putting up a companion piece including all the 'dirty, missing scenes' included in this story.

"It's a very _nice_ bed." The Doctor protested.

"Oi! You drag me in here, then you pay more attention to the furniture than to me? Not very flattering, Doctor."

"Who said I was supposed to flatter you? I'm just proving I'm not sappy."

"Well, get to it, then." She said, leaning back against the pillows.

The Doctor sat down on the edge of the bed. ""Rose, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure." She grinned. "So hurry up."

"I am up." He said with a sly grin.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed in mock-surprise. "You're dirty, you are!"

"I've been called worse."

Rose laughed.

"You're sure you're sure?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm sure!"

"Then why're you still dressed?"

"Why're you?"

"I'm talking!"

"So am I," She said smugly, "But I'm already have done. Don't tell me you can't talk and udress at the same time?"

"I can talk and do _anything_ at the same time."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

She thought about it. "You could.

"Of course I could. I'm the Doctor."

"You also still haven't started yet." She said. "And I'm cold. So, I'll be under the covers when you're ready." So saying, she pulled the quilt up over her head and closed her eyes.

"Rose, come out of there."

"But it's warm under here."

"Rose. If you don't come out of there, I'll drag you out."

Somewhat reluctantly, Rose peeked her head out from under the blanket and started laughing.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't tell me you're planning on wearing that stupid tie?"

He glanced down. "What's wrong with this tie? I _like_ this tie!"

"You _look_ ridiculous wearing nothing but that tie. . .Though I suppose it might make a nice leash." She added thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare."

She grinned, and he hastily lost the tie.

**_x ! x ! x_**

"So, you call that not sappy?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Well. . .maybe just a little."

"A little?"

"Yes, just a little. I wouldn't really call this 'sappy.'"

"So what would you call it?"

"Domestic."

"I thought you didn't _do_ domestic?"

"I didn't do Domestic. I did Rose Tyler."

"Very funny. You know that's not what I meant. I thought you weren't a domestic guy."

"Nah, that was the old me. The new me doesn't mind small doses of domestic. Just as long as it's not _too_ domestic."

"Like Mickey?"

"Oh, you just ruined the afterglow."

"Sorry."

"Hmm."

"Would my mum have been a better example?"

The Doctor groaned. "Rose!"

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

He paused, seriously reconsidered his next statement, and changed it. "What does this make us?"

"What does what make us?"

"_This_." He motioned to them.

"Ah. Oh. Um. . .mates who shag?"

"Nah. Sounds weird."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it. How 'bout best mates? Lovers?"

"I like that one."

"Right. Lovers it is. Can't wait to see mum's face when you tell her."

"Me? Who says _I_'m gonna tell her?"

"I do."

"Oh. Well, can it wait 'til we've saved the world three or four more times?"

"Nope."

"But she doesn't like me!" He complained.

"She didn't like the old you." Rose corrected. "She likes the new you tons more. Don't tell me you're scared of me mum?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm not scared of anything."

"'cept my mum." She teased.

"Rose, I am _not_ scared of your mum."

"Then lets go visit her."

The Doctor made a face and sighed. "Oh, alright."

Rose beamed.


	3. Rose's Mum

Doctor Who

Prove It: Rose's Mum

**Note: **Unfortunately, there isn't as much humor in this one as in the last two. I'm hoping to remedy that in part four.

"You mean you're not going to hit me?" The Doctor asked, ignoring Rose's muttered 'thought you weren't afraid of her.'

"Heavens no! Why would I hit you?"

"If I answer that, she's gonna hit me, yeah?" He asked Rose.

"Probably." Rose agreed.

"Right then." He said. "You have tea, Jackie?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Make yourselves at home." She called the last from the kitchen.

The Doctor took that bit of advice and stretched out on the couch.

"Make room."

"There is room." He said with a wink.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fine then, don't move." She sat down on his lap.

"Hey now, there'll be none of that here!" Jackie said, sticking her head it.

"Then tell him to make room."

Jackie sighed. "Doctor, make room." She disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Spoilsport." He muttered, moving his legs to the coffee table.

"No feet on the table, Doctor." Rose informed him.

"But _your_ feet are on the table." He complained.

"It's _my_ table."

He rolled his eyes, but moved his feet.

"You take sugar with your tea, Doctor?"

"Um, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nope." He grinned. "Still getting used to these new taste buds. Whatever you gave me at Christmas is fine."

Rose snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said innocently.

"Right."

"Really, its nothing."

"Fine."

Jackie carried the tea tray in and sat it down.

"Rose, get your feet of the table." She said absently.

The Doctor smirked at Rose and ignored her unamused look, taking his cup of tea. "Cheers." He said, raising the cup. Rose and Jackie echoed him and lightly clinked their cups together. "Oh, this is very good tea, Jackie. Don't you think so Rose?"

_**x ! x ! x**_

"You were _so_ scared of her." Rose laughed.

"I wasn't!"

"Then why'd you ask if she was gonna hit you?"

"Because I didn't want to get smacked!"

"And complimenting her tea?"

"What, I'm not allowed to be polite?"

"There's such a thing as overdoing it, Doctor."

He crossed his arms and pretended to look affronted.

"Oh, don't give me that look."

"What look?" He asked, expression unchanging.

"_That_ look."

When he didn't reply, she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Me? Just wondering if I could try to disprove your theory."

"Which one? I've got millions."

Rose rolled her eyes. "The theory that you can talk through anything."

"Technically, I said I could talk and _do_ anything at the same time."

"Who's anything?" Rose quipped.

"Ha ha. I mean I can't talk through a gag, Rose."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Fine then, disprove my theory."

**_Not_ near my controls, Doctor.**

"In the bedroom." He said quickly. "Wouldn't want the Tardis mad at us."

"No, you have enough problems driving her as it is."

"Hey!"


End file.
